


What Does Simon Says

by Meaningless_Aesthetic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Character Death, Death, Minor Character Death, Other, Quirks, Robots, Superpowers, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Aesthetic/pseuds/Meaningless_Aesthetic
Summary: The earth is overtaken by machines and robots due to extensive inventions. Six decades have passed and humanity is totally extinct. The robots are experimenting on humans; that how to convert them in to bots. Every year the kidnap earthlings childern and operats on them. Yet the weak humans body can't take all the pain. This all misfortune startend with Simon. But what if the robots experiments succeeds on tackling them and brings peace on earth once again.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Smoke surrounded them as they came out of the flying saucer. Humans gathered to welcome them. For the first time in a while they saw the sun light. They were all mesmerized by its beauty. The sand felt cool under their feet. The air they breathe in felt like smoke but better then where they came from. It felt like heaven in here. They started crying, sobbing while hugging and patting each other. Humans looked at them with queer looks on their faces; Old hearted feared to approach them and the young ones excited to see them but were held back by their elders. Humming could be heard from the crowd, only some words were that they could understand. As they took a step forward the crowd went silent. They stopped and just stood there not knowing what to say or do; the last human they ever met was many years ago. None of them dare to move a muscle. No matter how excited they were to return to earth they were still nervous. This time Simon was not there to guide them nor their mentors were. It felt like a staring contest, them staring at the humans and the humans staring at them. No one break the silence until a young girl came running appearing from the crowd and hugging one of them, he hesitated at first feared the him inhuman strength might hurt her but soon hugged back her carefully. Humans felt relieved understanding that they are not dangerous.  
“Welcome back!” She said.  
“We are home.” They said in a cheerful voice.  
“H-how long has it been.” One of them asked.  
“Five years.” The girl replied. They smile at this information knowing that they are going to be loved.


	2. Stay Sane.

“Get him.”  
“Don’t let him go away.”  
“Only twenty minutes left.”  
“Noah hurry up and shoot him.”  
“I am trying to aim but he is too fast.”  
All the ten people were running after the boy, their lives were on line if they didn’t kill the boy.  
“Oi! Noah what are you waiting for?” the leader connected the Spencer through Alec mind linking.  
“I need the full view of him. Try to trap him in a plane area”  
“I will clear the space.” Arlo said trying to be useful.  
The boy did a great job hiding from the gang.  
“Damn we lost him Samuel what should we do” Alec said panicking. “If we don’t kill him Simon won’t help us.”  
“Everyone stay calm. We still have fifteen minutes, Lucas track him you have five minutes, Daniel you search the front area Jay cover him. Jackson spread your clones, Yuta search the air and Levi surround the area which you think is he hiding. Take aim Noah. Everyone you know the signal.”  
“Yes” They all said as one.  
“Ten minutes left hurry!”  
Everyone took their position “Got him.” Lucas said gaining everyone attention. “He is in the fifth block hiding.  
“The head quarter” Samuel thought. “We brought the enemy in our area.”  
“I see him he is behind the building” Levi said  
“Noah”  
“All ready”  
“Point, Aim, Fire!”  
The bullet quietly passed through the boys’ brain. The boy jolt for a second then dropped dead.  
“Beggar, Betrayer, Thwart, Traitor…My bullet punishes all without destruction” Noah said as a wicked smile reached his face.  
Simon watched this from the far.  
“Mission completed. We killed him did you see that.” Samuel said his voice shaking not knowing who is he talking to. All the boys gathered around the body. They all hid the look of a murderer.  
“We are sorry Oliver…we are sorry.” Samuel murmured.  
All the boys were teleported from earth back in their cells locked up to an unknown location until their next mission.  
Two men in black or minions of the bots as Samuel calls them came up to cell no. 7 “Levi we are ready to take you to the next level.” One of them said. Samuel had a hunch that something is off about them and he is still in the process of figuring out.  
They took Levi to the operation hall leaving the others in a tense atmosphere.  
“This is no good, maybe we should just die.” Jackson said to himself his whole body wrapped up in ropes.  
“Dying is not a solution to this.” Samuel said trying to keep his composure.  
“It’s hell here.” Arlo start wipping his hand covered in steel locks.  
“Just look what they did to Jay they made him a live bulletproof jacket and he doesn’t look like my twins.” Daniel said looking at jay who was left unconscious. Everything decays when Daniel touches.  
“I am sick of dark” Noah who was blindfolded.  
“We are going insane due to this” Arlo whimpered  
“Who is here to guarantee your sanity?” Yuta bite back.  
“1001 1101 00 0101 101100110” (They made us into monsters) Lucas wanted to scream different computers motherboard were attached to him.  
“Hahaha! Monster you say.” Yutas voice echo in the cellar locked in the coffin “We left our humanity back when we swore not to back off from the road we choose.”  
“We can’t back off if we do then all the work we did will go in vain.” Alec said his head covered with steel helmet different colored wires springing out attaching to the electricity.  
“Listen we need to keep our composure or else they will eliminate us.” Samuel said trying to keep the group from falling. They always have this type of conversation after they complete their mission. He knew if they don’t find a solution soon half of the group will lose their humanity.  
“Yuta how much up did they upgrade you the last time.” Samuel asked.  
“Up to level 9.” Yuta said smirking. “Just one more upgrade and I will be Here yet Nowhere.”  
“Levi would be the first one to make it to level 10.” Samuel said to himself. “1100 0011 1010 1100110011 1001 01 0101” (Lets just hope everything goes as planned.) Lucas said.  
“Lets just hope Simon don’t betray us.” Daniel said. “After all we did everything he told us to.”  
“I still wonder who he is.” Yuta said.  
“My assumption is that he is someone from the organization.” Samuel told them “If things go as Simon told us to then Lucas and Alec you to will be next.”  
Both of them sign. “Please no more brain surgery.”  
“After this the cycle would be complete…The chips in our brain would explode if they think that we are becoming a danger to them.” Samuel informed them.  
Its been 30 minutes since those men in black took Levi. The whole building starts shaking. The halls and the cellar were filled with Levis screaming.  
“I don’t like this.” Alec whimpered. “Stay calm everyone…stay calm.” Samuel tried to calm the atmosphere.  
“I guess we have to go insane to stay sane.”


	3. Run.

Its been 3 days since Levi had been upgraded to level 10. He has been getting panic attack frequently now and then. Samuel feared they the men in black might dispose him soon if he don’t gain his senses back.  
Once again the whole building was shaking due to Levis panic attack.  
“Levi please calm down.” Samuel tried his best to grasp the situation. But he only earned a scream in the answer.  
“Concentrate on my voice…remember your purpose. The reason you are here…we all had something important that we left behind just so we can keep them safe.” By the time Samuel had finished Levi had calmed down, he was heavily panting.  
“Remember your sister she still has a future in front of her…keep faith in yourself.” After that Levis condition had stabled but the boys still had to go on the missions without him. All of them prayed in their hearts that everything goes as they or precisely as Simon have planed. The boys have just completed their mission and now they were in their aid cellars. Again those two men in black came as just like how Simon had told the boys. They took Lucas and Alec to upgrade them.  
It has been 4 days since Lucas and Alec surgery yet no news of them. Levi gained his senses most likely he is still sane but they have to gag him. None of the boys were getting the experimental mission.  
Samuel was in dismay even though he had an IQ up to 200 but even he can’t figure it out. Samuel was just waiting for the letter that Simon would send telling them what to do next and little he was hoping that he would even tell them about their friends status. Simon always exchanges the messages through his owl. No one knows owls identity not even Simon, everyone is just risking their lives here. It was Friday and Samuel always waits for Friday like its just some routine work.  
“Come on, Come on” Samuel murmured to himself he was feeling restless. And soon the Owl came covering his face with a black ghostly mask. The worker at the cellar never questioned the authority.  
“So what Simon says? Is everything okay? What happen to Lucas and Alec? What is our next move?” Samuel bombarded the Owl with questions.  
“The experiment went well, they are under observation. They upgraded them up to level 10.” The Owl answered.  
“What they both were of level 8, they are risking lives here.”  
“The scientist created a new formula, which can upgrade their weapons up to level 2. They are going to use this formula on the 3rd generation.” The Owl replied. “We have to act fast, message from Simon.”  
Samuel nodded in return. All of the other boys were listening cautiously.  
“When the time comes run, as soon as all of you are upgraded to level 10 they’ll kill you anytime soon, Lucas would be now able to hack into the chips and decode them with that out of the way you would be able to carry out your plan easily.”  
“How much time do we have?”  
“Within a week they will decide whether to eliminate you or not, just beware of your surroundings not everyone is a victim.” With that Owl turned his back on Samuel, he was about to leave the cellar. “Wait… why you are helping us. I-I mean Simon.”  
“Sometimes a man is ------.” Before the owl could say anymore the caller opened the same men in black came in to view. They notice the mysterious man.  
“Hey stay back…Who are you?” Said one of them, they were ready to take their guns out, when the owl whispered something to them.  
“Sir! We are sorry for behavior.” They said while saluting the owl. “How is your weekly raid is so far? I hope these experimental tests didn’t give you much trouble.” One of them inquired.  
“Not at all gentlemen, I see that the two test subjects have returned.” The Owl said in a deep voice. “I hope we can still use them for further experiments.”  
“But sir I thought we agreed on disposing them as soon as possible.”  
“Are my words not clear to you?” In a firm voice Owl made an eye contact with Samuel that clearly said Watch the surroundings with that he left.  
“Sir yes sir.” They said both said at his back then locked the unconscious Lucas and Arlo in their cells.   
Watch the surrounding… Not everyone is a victim…When the time comes run…  
Samuels head was all messed up. Victim…could it be us…no we agreed with Simon when they first abducted us here. That’s when Samuel remembered the first day the man in black took them.  
“Those of you who don’t want to be a part of this operation can kindly leave keeping the death in mind.”  
“Those who fail the experiment will be eliminated.”  
“And those who will turn their back on us with barrowed fangs will be put to death.”  
The   
People we killed all this time were not victims, they just accepted death.  
So this means the higher up have already started their operation mainly kidnapping minors and eliminating their current source.   
“I just hope this is not the way I’ll die my death.” Samuel murmured while looking at the boys. All of them looked inhuman no emotion visible on their faces. One could say they are dead by looking at their eyes.  
Samuel felt like he was held in a rut. The time pass slowly that every moment felt like eternity. There was pin drop silence in the cellar. For Samuel silence was a constant guest that was not welcomed, but he had no authority over it. None of the boys had. Though there was no mission today but Samuel felt tired not physically but mentally. His eyes closed slowly, this silence took him into deep slumber.


	4. Drown In Misery.

None of the boys knew if it’s day or dawn, they are just patiently waiting what to do next. Lucas and Alec already returned to their cells and Yuta ready as always for his final operation.  
“Yuta you ready?” Samuel asked tension in his voice.  
“Ready as I ever will be.” Yuta responded back his voice full of excitement.  
For some reason he has always been a masochist in the group.  
All of the boys started preparing for their final move; they all trust Yuta and his ability. Lucas already working on decoying the chips. Alec blocking the radio signals so the upperclassmen could not notice their movement. Everyone was in their position, Samuel even manage to wake Jay up from his deep slumber, for protecting the cellar. When the men in black came everyone act normal, they just took the coffin to the operation hall.  
To their surprise the Owl came to visit them. He took out a key card and unlocks their cells.  
“How?” Samuel managed to say.  
The Owl just mentioned them to follow him. For the first time in their lives the boys got out of their cell without a blind fold. They already knew about the high technology that the organization use but they were still impressed at everything they look. There were many floors of the basement, no wonder how enormous the building is. The Owl took them to god knows which floor; a lot of turns on the floor they entered another cellar full of new test subjects. Samuel had already memorized the whole route. The cellar was filled with the sounds of sobs, screaming and whimpers of the minors; some in pain, some already dying and some fully recovering from the torture.  
This scene brought nostalgia to the boys; that how they went through all this just to be where they were right now.  
“They are using the new formula on the minors.” Owl said keeping his eyes on the new test subjects.  
“Wait i-is that my s-sister?” Levi said his voice trembling. It looked like he was ready to pound on the cage anytime; Lucas and Noah hold both of his arms.  
“What’s the meaning of this?”  
“There is no way they will survive it this far.” Arlo said his voice shivering. For Daniel he felt like he could vomit any time Jackson standing behind his him rubbing his back expressionlessly.  
“Human life is a soul, a heart and a will, they can give up their heart and soul but if they give up their will then there is no way for them to survive this.” Owls said.   
“It’s easy for you to say.” Levi said his voice felt like metal. “Look I also lost my daughter few years ago in the hands of these bots…the boy next to your sister is my son and he is also dying.” Owl said in a firm voice. “Either way any of you could have died back then but why didn’t you?”  
“We all had a will.” Jay said.  
“They are going into misery.”  
“Listen carefully the Blood is the money of soul and the currency of life…Each life we lose, we gain nothing these all life are being wasted.” Owl said leaving a sign.  
“No matter how many lives we lose they will always be replaced by new ones and nothing will change…but the situation on earth is different, there is hardly any trace of humanity left all that is left is machines working in the place of humans.”  
“All this time we fought for nothing.” Lucas said as the boys looked at the minors misery.  
“Time is running low; we must make our move fast…” with that Owl felt the pain in his heart as he caught blood. “Hurry back to your cell, there is little time left or they will know that you are out of your cell.” Owl stood next to Samuel handed him the card key and whispered to him.“Sometimes victory is your foe and death is your friend…you might find help from the places you never imagine.” Samuel led the way back to their cellar. Their cellar was quite peaceful as compare to the others. For the first time all of them liked the silence. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Lucas and Alec again start working on the chips. Levi planning to tore all the bots and machines into pieces. Noah zooming in and out of his eye vision, Arlo trying to life the heavy pieces of stone in the cellar, Jackson trying to create multiple clones at a time, Daniel decaying all the insect coming his way and as for Jay he just stared in the space. The half an hour they lock them self in their cellar, the men black brought Yuta back to his cellar, though operation started just an hour ago. Yuta had a proud smirk on his face with a look that clearly said game over but this was only the illusion of Yuta that the boys could only see the real body was completely sealed in the earth box. The men in black looked Samuel in the eye. This was the first time Samuel had a clear view of their faces. That’s when it hit Samuel those minions were humans in the mask of bots.  
“How is that possible?” Samuel said in a low voice, but loud enough for the minions. The boys were stunned to notice Samuel mustered up his courage to talk to the man in black. “You are humans.” It felt more like a question than a statement. This shocked the boys even more.  
“0 10100 01 1110110 0110 00” (I guess he finally lost it.) Lucas murmured to Alec not only his cell was next to him but he could clearly understand him. As for Yuta he just smirked his sadist side enjoying the discussion.  
“I see that you finally figured it out.” One of them said as they took their masks off.  
“May we wipe the evil from the bud.” Said the other one.  
“Amen.” Yuta said this time instead of Samuel, his earth box slightly opened. Samuel got it that Yuta had been already fed the information.  
“It’s our pleasure working with the top elite team.”   
“Us top elite?” Arlo said chuckling.  
“You are the first team that has gone this far…you are near to the success.”  
“Were there other teams like us?”  
“Yes it’s through their sacrifice that you have gone this far.”  
“Are these sacrifices going to worth it?” Levi said for the first time in a while.  
“If not you are going to make it.” One of them said in a firm voice. “My son was one of them…his last words were that at least I was useful to the humanity right?” he continued.  
“Don’t worry we’ll try our best…no we’ll do our best.” Samuel said.  
“Wanna know what earth lings call you?” one of them laughing showing his genuine smile.  
As for the boys the nodded.  
“W.M.D.S as for Weapons Of Mass Destruction In Space.”  
For the first time the boys laugh heartedly.  
“For old hearted you are patriots and knights for young cold blooded minds.”  
The boys loved it when someone talks to them about earth.  
“Oh! We totally forgot to introduce our self.” One of them said rubbing his nape.  
“I am Damon and this is Dexter.”


End file.
